The Fall Of Weyard
by Pika girl15
Summary: Dark things are afoot in Weyard...
1. And so it begins

(whee! here's my fic! ! do nut own Golden Sun, altho when Ivan conquers the world, he has promised me Nintendo.  
  
Ivan - That's right folks.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Artemis woke with a start. He was breathing rapidly, staring wildly around the room. He could hear rain hammer on the rooftop. A streak of lightening lit the room through the window. Artemis had had another dream. He stooped out of bed, and rubbed his eyes. They were cold and clammy. His nightshirt was stuck to his chest with sweat. His hair was sticking up everywhere. It was definite. He had had another dream. For some time now, he had occasionally been having dreams, where he would see himself in his house. He would walk out the door, and see a dark, stormy sky. All around him, Kalay would lie in ruins. He would run out the town, and floating above him would be a figure. A figure whose face he could not see. But tonight, he had almost seen it...  
  
Dawn eventually broke. Artemis sat at his windowsill, watching the sun's slow ascent. Before long, he heard his parents come down the stairs. Artemis turned; the smiles coming from the other end of the room were infectious. Artemis had a broad grin stretched across his face by the time his mother said,  
  
"Happy 17th birthday, son,"  
  
Artemis' smile grew. He had clean forgotten about his birthday!  
  
Later, Artemis left his house, and journeyed across the town to his friend's home. The friend he was visiting was a boy called Raees. Raees had moved to Kalay a few years ago. Both Artemis and Raees were adepts; Artemis was a Jupiter adept, Raees a Mars adept. Funnily enough, Raees knew hardly any psynergy, although he was a few months older than Artemis. Artemis was pondering about this as he reached for the door knocker on Raees' door, but before he could knock, the door swung open, and Raees stood in the threshold, waving him in.  
  
"How did you know I was coming?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Saw you through the window," Raees answered simply. He closed the door and lead Artemis into his room.  
  
"Happy birthday, Art," He said, gesturing to a package on the bed. Artemis ripped it open, and gasped. It was his own Adept's Staff. He had never been able to afford one before.  
  
"How...?" He mumbled. Raees tapped his nose with a wink. Then, Artemis noticed the envelope that lay on the bed. He had not seen it before because it had been hidden underneath the package. He opened that too. Onto his hand fell two things: a birthday card, and a ticket for a boat ride to Tolbi. The departure time was... in three days?!? When Raees brandished his own ticket, Artemis realised- they were going to Tolbi together. 


	2. Darkness all around

Chapter 2  
  
The day of the boat trip came. Artemis was impatiently waiting for Raees at the docks. He had his Adept's staff in his hand, and was leaning on it casually as some of the other would-be passengers walked past. Vacantly, he stared at the Kragol Sea, watching the rippling movement of the waves. Finally, Raees appeared.  
  
"Where have ya been, man?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Got held up at home," Answered Raees.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of these," Raees brandished some sandwiches. "Mum wanted to make sure that there was enough,"  
  
"Well... let's get going, you're here now!" Artemis said, walking towards the docked boats. Raees blinked at him for a moment, before continuing to the boat.  
  
Artemis sat back on his bed and yawned. The boat had been delayed all day, and they were finally off. Every passenger had been given a cabin to sleep in, but shortages meant that Raees had to share with Artemis. Artemis looked over at Raees' bed. He was already asleep. Artemis decided to do the same; he turned out the light, and fell back against the pillows.  
  
Artemis looked around worryingly. He was no longer on the ship to Tolbi; he was now back at home. He wandered downstairs and out the door. A cold wind smacked his face as he looked round. Kalay was in ruins. As he stood there, shivering, he felt a rumble in the ground. He turned sharply, and saw his house fall to the ground into dust at his feet. Out of the debris rolled a human skull. Artemis screamed, and the scream echoed across the barren land. Suddenly, he noticed a shimmer out of the corner of his eye. Floating, almost lazily, above the Kragol, was a figure. The figure. But this time, it was not alone. There was another, smaller, figure besides it. Artemis screwed up his face, but that did not help him see who it was. Then, as though they could feel that they were being watched, the figures turned. At a frightening speed, they advanced towards Artemis. He began to run, but he tripped. Broken glass pressed into his left arm. Artemis screamed in pain. The air was turning cold, and icy, Artemis couldn't breathe-  
  
All of a sudden, Artemis found himself staring at the ceiling of the ship. It had been another dream. But, it had felt real. As he turned to inspect his left arm, there were still fragments of glass pressed into it. 


	3. Colloso is here!

Chapter 3  
  
In the morning, the ship reached the Tolbi docks. Artemis and Raees left immediately for Tolbi, which was a little northwest of the docks. When they reached the town, it was better than their wildest dreams! Directly ahead lay the gurgling Tolbi spring, shops were everywhere, and the peak of the coliseum could be seen over the rooftops. Everything was made out of gleaming white stone, which dazzled their eyes. Artemis could see plainly why this town was so popular. He was paralysed with a joy that seemed to seep into him. Everywhere, there was happiness. Artemis only moved out of this position when he noticed that Raees had already started for the inn. Artemis blinked wildly to get the dazzle out of his eye before following.  
  
Artemis entered the dark-seeming inn. It was full with tourists, as the festival the Colloso was halfway though. It turned out that Raees had booked tickets for the finals. Artemis could see him checking in at the reception. Raees walked over, a key jangling in his hand.  
  
"C'mon, Art!" He said happily. "Let's dump our stuff and go!"  
  
The excitement filling the stadium was overwhelming. It took some time for Artemis and Raees to find their seats. Suddenly, the crowds went silent. The atmosphere was filled with emotion and anticipation. Finally, two large, muscled men in armour stepped into the arena. Someone started a Mexican wave, (obviously not called a Mexican wave there) and soon the crowds were rippling with the wave. The two contestants warmed up, and a referee stepped into the centre. He held up three fingers. One went down. Everyone was on the edge of his or her seat, as the ref put down the last finger at a painfully slow rate. At last, the hand became a fist. The first round of the Colloso finals had begun.  
  
In the finals, both contestants had to journey through a series of obstacles, picking up armour and weapons on the way. The first to reach the centre circle of the stadium would get the best item there. Then, when the other contestant reached the centre, a battle would occur. The victor of that went through to the next round, and faces someone who also reached that round. Eventually, there would be an overall victor, whom would be the Colloso Champion.  
  
The cheering was deafening; everyone was enthusiastic. Artemis decided to keep his eye on only one of the contestants. The one he chose was wearing red armour; the other, green. The red armour had to go through a miniature maze. He reached a fork. Instead of choosing one and seeing where it went, the warrior held out his hand. Suddenly, white rings encircled him, and a massive hand pointed to the right direction. Artemis looked round, puzzled. No one else seemed to have noticed.  
  
"He's using psynergy," Raees whispered in Artemis' ear, making him jump.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, no one else has noticed, have they? Non-adepts can't see psynergy!" Raees explained. Even though he wasn't completely satisfied with Raees' answer, Artemis turned back to the action. It amazed him how long they had been talking; both contestants were already in the centre stadium. They drew their long swords, and battle commenced. 


	4. The battle heats up

Chapter 4  
  
The green armoured man lunged, and the red jumped backwards. Green closed in again, and swiped. Red parried it, sending green flying. The crowd 'ooh'ed, and green arose. He seemed angered, for immediately he sent a downward strike to red's breastplate. Red blocked with his sword. He then brought it slashing down upon green's helmet. It shattered under sheer impact. The crowd was taken aback; green's face was heavily scarred, and clumps of his hair were missing. Not the handsome warrior people expected.  
  
If the green armoured warrior wasn't angry before, he certainly was seething with rage now. Holding his sword so its hilt was almost to breaking point, he ran at the cockily still red armoured man. It was a green blur than brought a shining sword down onto red's head, but before it could connect-  
  
Red's blade swiftly connected with green's. Green just stood there, breathing heavily, shocked. In one swift movement, red swirled his blade round, and green's went flying out of his hand, out of the arena-  
  
It landed with a thunk, impaling the ground, three metres away.  
  
"Wow," Artemis breathed. "That red guy's good!"  
  
"The way he ended it so suddenly..." Raees added, "Making his opponent forfeit because of loss of weaponry!"  
  
The crowds were steadily leaving the stadium, but there were others still rooted to the spot. Artemis and Raees left the stadium, and spent the rest of the day visiting the sights. They returned to the inn they were staying at late, and both of the boys fell asleep instantly. That night, Artemis had the dream again.  
  
"Wow," Raees muttered. Artemis had decided to tell him about his dreams, and Raees was taking the exact same reaction Artemis thought he would. Raees was shocked to find out about the glass in Artemis' arm.  
  
"I thought that there was something wrong with your arm," Raees commented. "But I thought it was something small, like falling out of bed and bumping it..." 


	5. Easily frightened ppl, turn away now

Chapter 5  
  
The next few days passed like a dream for Artemis. Raees and him had been to lots of matches, all of which were spectacular. Finally, the day everyone had been waiting for came. The excitement levels in Tolbi were higher than ever, and with good reason- the day of the Colloso final had come. The red-armoured warrior had reached the finals; Raees and Artemis had been following his progress. They entered the stadium so giddy with happiness, they could barely speak. But all that was about to change.  
  
The stadium was filled with the noise of thousands of talking people. Spirits were high; children could hardly keep themselves still. The stadium filled; Artemis could see seats where two, three, or even four people where crammed onto the same seat. Finally, after a few minutes that seemed like years, the red armoured knight stepped into the arena. The crowd cheered wildly. He was followed by a warrior in black armour, who only gained a lukewarm applause. The referee started the countdown. The crowd shouted it out loud:  
  
"Five... Four...Three... Two... One...GO!!!"  
  
This round, both contestants had psynergy. Although the majority of the crowd could not see it, psynergetic help was used throughout. Artemis watched intently, waiting for the bit he wanted to see... the face-off.  
  
The face-off came. Black and red warriors circled each other, looking for a break in the other's defence. Black lunged, but red flipped backwards, and countered forwards, creating a dent in black's breastplate. Black recoiled from the blow. He recovered marvellously, and slashed red's helmet. It was red's turn to recoil. Black showed no mercy; he charged at red while he was recovering. Red held his blade up in defence. While this missed black's attack, this destroyed blacks helm...  
  
Waves of coldness washed over the crowds. The air grew icy, and several people were fainting and choking. Artemis couldn't breathe. He looked up. His vision was blurry, yet he could still make out that Raees wasn't affected...  
  
In fact, Raees seemed to be trying to yell something at the black armoured man. Artemis couldn't hear it; there was a rushing sound in his ears...  
  
Artemis stood in the ruins of Kalay. It was dark and stormy. Floating above the Kragol was a figure... the figure...  
  
But this time... the figure had a face...  
  
It was cold and grey. Icy blue eyes peered menacingly out of hooded eyelids. Shocking white hair fell down the figure's back. A thin, evil smirk was the mouth. Artemis realised... the figure, the man... he was laughing at him...  
  
And once again, there was the second figure besides the man. Artemis almost saw his face when...  
  
He was back in Tolbi. His vision was still blurry, he still felt sick. As he tried to look over the seat in front, he saw him...  
  
The figure. The figure from his dreams was standing in black armour, besides a red-armoured corpse...  
  
Whom had no head. 


End file.
